An open flame : A Sokka Love story
by melody5671234
Summary: After stumbling into the Freedom Fighters, the group is introduced to an girl with beautiful gold hair. After helping Sokka see past Jet's plans she reveals her bending ability in a state of protection. Agreeing to help train Aang she joins the gang in their long journey. But Sokka begins to question the reason why he is fascinated with her . . . maybe it's just more than the hair.
1. Chapter 1

Kira stood patiently in the trees watching a small group of three, lemur and bison making their way below her. Her mask was pulled up and over her nose, her hood concealing her long hair. Gently, she stepped over to the next limb and followed above their trail.

" Sokka are sure we should be following your instincts?" The girl questioned as they all followed behind them.

"Don't question me!" Sokka demanded before turning around and stepping forward to continue. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

" And I suppose your instincts know which way we are going?" She teased. Sokka froze.

" I think Sokka's instincts got us lost."  
Kira turned her head and spotted the other young boy who had tattoos spiraling around his body.

" Shut up Aang, don't back Katara up!"  
" The avatar." She whispered.

" Kira, is that all of them?"  
She turned her head and spotted Jet at the next tree over. She gave a small nod. Although they looked harmless, they weren't even from the fire nation. But when Kira watched Jet eye the group she noticed how his eyes immediately settled on the girl she understood.

" Lets go."

Kira sighed with a shake of her head. While the group was too busy with Sokka's arguing they jumped down.

" Just who are you?" Jet growled as he drew his weapons. The group was already ready.

" The question is more like who are you?" Sokka snapped back.

" I'm the man who takes care of any fire nation that crosses my path."

" Jet they aren't fire nation."

Aang turned his head towards the tree and spotted a young girl standing effortlessly above them. Her clothing hid every feature except for for her soft brown eyes.

" How do you know?" Jet snapped as he kept his eyes focused on the group in front of him. She rolled her eyes and jumped down, landing gently in front of them.

" Look at their clothes. It's obvious they are from the water tribe and the tattoos. They are the marking of the avatar." She explained as she motioned towards Aang.  
"Just put your weapon down."

" Yea! What she said." Sokka smirked.  
" Of course, I don't know how I didn't notice the avatar before. The name's Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters."  
" I'm Katara, the loud one is my brother Sokka and this is Aang." She smiled as she stepped forward. Aang flashed them a crooked smile.

" Please, follow us." Kira spoke as she turned and began to walk. Jet began to explain the Freedom Fighters as they walked through the forest. However she didn't listen. All she could notice was how Katara found herself lost at the sight of him. The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into.

" Sokka." Jet started as he held the rope out to show him above the trees. Sokka glared at him before taking it. He opened his mouth to spit a comment but he let out a scream instead as he was lifted into the air. Aang flew up himself and of course Jet managed to slip his arm around Katara's waist and show her through. Kira waited for the rope to be lowered back down before she slipper her foot through the loop and steadied herself for the lift.

" Wow this is amazing." Katara gasped as she looked around at the city in the trees. Kira couldn't help but smirk at Sokka's facial expression that came from her comment.

" We're all orphans here. Our families somehow ruined because of the fire nation. We intend to plot revenge on them, just like the rest of this world. Especially Kira here."

The attention was suddenly thrown on her.

" What happened?" Aang frowned with pity. Her heart fluttered in nervousness.

" I'd prefer not to talk about it." She tumbled out.

" She lost them in a raid." Jet explained."She may seem tough on the outside but she's really not that bad."

" I understand how you feel, Sokka and I lost our mother in an attack." Katara started with a sympathetic look.

" We are sorry for your loss." Jet spoke for her. Kira averted her gaze.

" Lets just show them to a place where they can stay. " And with that Kira started off.

* * *

Kira stood outside of Sokka's room, listening to his grumbling as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

" Stupid Jet, who does he think he is?" He started. Kira smiled and turned, leaning against the doorway.

" I take it you don't favor Mr. Jet?"

Sokka snapped his head up in shock. He froze with his lips suddenly sealed. Kira stood there in the doorway peering down at him through the moonlight. He was just like a little kid.

" I don't blame you, I don't favor him either." She started as she stepped forward. Her hands reached for her mask and hood, pulling them off revealing a slender face and beautiful golden hair. Sokka found himself speechless. He wasn't sure of what, but the only thing he could think of was the fact that her hair color was as the sun.

" I'd watch your sister. She's going to fall so hard for him she won't even realize it." She continued as she sat against the wall in front of him.  
" Tell me about it." Sokka sighed with frustration. " There is something about him that I just can't trust."  
" It seems you and I are on the same page."  
He gave her a shocked look.

" What? Just because I know him and I'm a so called 'Freedom Fighter' doesn't mean I trust him."

" I find that oddly ironic." He teased. Kira let out a soft smile.

" I'm an oddly ironic girl."

Sokka paused for a moment as he smiled.

" You're not as bad as I thought you were."

" Why thank you. The same goes for you and your instincts."  
Sokka's smile suddenly disappeared as he finished getting his bag ready with a pout. Kira light laughed faded into silence. Outside they heard everyone feasting and cheering to Jet's speech. Kira stood up and looked out the doorway. Aang and Katara were suddenly accepted, like family. But Kira knew Jet all too well. The flame that flickered wasn't just a reflection.

" Sokka," She started, her tone getting suddenly serious," you need to leave as soon as you can."

" That won't be a problem for me."

Her tone of voice softened at his joke," True . . . but it won't be for Katara or Aang. Just be careful I have a feeling that ever since seeing the avatar and a potential waterbender Jet's got something up his sleeve."

* * *

Sokka rolled over and groaned. He just couldn't sleep. The sun poured into his room as thoughts flooded. They had been staying with the Freedom Fighters the past few days and slowly he had been putting all of Jet's actions together. It just didn't add up to the good he claimed it would do.

After getting to his feet, he dressed and snuck out the door. He began to make his way with Jet, Katara and Aang in sight.  
" Thanks for helping, lets get going while we can."

Sokka hid and waited for them to head off. If Katara were to catch him snooping he would be slaughtered.  
" You done hiding?"

He jumped at the sound of a voice. When he turned he spotted Kira leaning against the window frame, looking up at him.

" I don't trust him." He started," I'm going to figure out what he is up to and you can't stop me."  
" I wasn't going to."  
He blinked at her bluntness. She disappeared for a moment then walked back out with a bow latched securely around her back and a quiver around her waist.

" We better get going before they get too far ahead of us." She said as she pulled up her mask and propped up her hood. Sokka looked at her for a moment without saying anything. With no questioning, he turned and began to chase after Jet.

* * *

" What are they doing?" Sokka mumbled to himself as he watched Jet explain something to Katara and Aang as they began to flood water into a path. But they were too far, he couldn't hear what they where.

" It looks like this leads to the damn." Kira whispered to him as she concentrated to him. Sokka peered down at the concrete gate that kept the city that laid beyond it safe. At the rate that Aang and Katara were going they could drown the whole city. Then it hit him.

" He's gonna kill the whole town."


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's heart pounded against her chest as she darted through the forest with Sokka next to her. Why hadn't she realized it? It was so obvious now.  
" Sokka you warn the village, I'll try to destroy what I can." She ordered. Sokka nodded and he started towards the village. Suddenly he stopped.

" Hey," He called. Kira looked back at him, his eyes meeting his. " Be careful."  
" You too."  
With that she disappeared.

* * *

Kira stayed hidden in the trees with the damn in sight. The Duke, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee began to load up piles of barrels and dynamite near the bridge. She couldn't use her bow. They were doing wrong but she still cared deeply for them. With of a crack of her knuckles she got herself ready for a good hands on fight.

The Duke walked past her as he sat down a barrel. She whispered a quick apology before launching herself out. She tackled him down the floor and aimed to knock him unconscious. But he put up a good fight, not to mention draw attention.

He pinned her down but she countered with a kick to the stomach followed by an elbow to the head. Quickly, she caught him and laid him down gently.

With the other two on her tail she jumped from barrel to barrel hoping to knock them as far from the damn as possible. She led them to the top of the damn before stopping in her tracks. On her right was Pipsqueak, on the left was Smellerbee.

" Do you guys know what you're doing? You're going to kill an innocent city! Please stop this." She pleaded.

" Do you know who is in that village? Firenation soldiers, the people who killed our family." Smellerbee started," How could you let them live?"

" It's not worth killing all those innocent lives." She resisted. Kira fought back and forth between who she was going to focus on. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her arms close to her body. She fought and struggled to get free but it didn't seem possible. Her ears suddenly perched at the sound of a whistle.

Then another echoed back.

" We gotta get off of here. Longshot is gonna explode this whole thing up." Smellerbee rushed. But Kira knew they would never make it in time. The forest. If they made it to the forest then at least they wouldn't be safer than on the damn.

Raising her leg up she nailed Pipsqueak in the forehead and twisted free. Throwing him into the forest that piled below she reached for Smellerbee and apologized as she did the same. Kira looked up at found her body freeze at the sight of a flaming arrow fly towards the dynamite. Her heart pounded in her ears and in fear her hands began to grow hot.

Just a distance away Katara turned and looked back at the damn through her tears, just like how the others did. Not only did her heart drop, but so did Aang and Sokka's at the sight of Kira on the top of the damn.

" What did you just do! Kira is on the damn!" Aang growled as he fisted Jet's collar into his hands.  
" I - I didn't know!" Jet cried.

" Yeah well it was all for nothing, because I evacuated the city." Sokka added. Aang let go and looked back at the damn. Katara's scream filled Sokka's ears as they spotted the arrow being released. The boom was all too crystal clear as flames filled the sky. As if it was all slow motion, the damn began to crumble and Kira went down with it.

Without a second thought Aang took off with his glider, flying straight into the smoke. Katara gave Jet one last glare then ran as fast as she could with Sokka behind her.

" Kira! Kira where are you?"

Aang searched high and low as Katara and Sokka looked for her on the banks. But as he didn't want to admit it, Sokka knew there was no way she could survive the impact. If the explosion didn't get her first then the current from the flood would have drowned her.

" Oh Mr.! Mr. I found her!"

Sokka turned and spotted a young girl standing among a pile of debris. The three of them gathered around her and looked through the rocks.  
" Where is she? I don't see her." Sokka said as he looked around. The little girl pointed down.  
" Underneath, she's underneath."

Sokka got to his knees and peered through a crack. Underneath she laid unconscious. He was wanting to relax at the sight of her but he knew his time was limited.

" The water is rising fast, if we don't hurry she will drown." He said as the water rose to her shoulders.

" But none of us are earthbenders." Katara frowned. The girl cheerfully raised her hand.

" I am! Zuki to the rescue!" She smiled. Sokka stood back as the young girl took her stance. She concentrated and extended her hands out. The rock began to shake and raise. Letting out a cry she extended her hands to the sky. The rock raised even higher and toppled next to them.

Below him Kira disappeared under the water. He would let her die, he just couldn't. Sokka pushed off of the ledge and dove into the water below.

" Katara isn't there any way we can help?" Aang pleaded.  
" Lets try to stop the water from flowing any more."

They took the stance at the edge of the debris and began their attempt to slow the flow of water.

Underneath them Sokka swam and grabbed hold of Kira, holding her close. The current began to ease up on him and he was able to swim them both up to the top.

" Katara! Aang!" He gasped. Above him the two showed themselves. In motion they moved their hands as one and Sokka felt himself being lifted. He was raised up and out of the cove, back onto his feet.

" Lay her down, let me see if I can do anything." Katara demanded. Sokka did so and laid her down gently. They all watched as she hovered her hand and trailed it up to Kira's mouth, water raising out of her lungs.

Kira shot up and threw a punch, fire bursting from it.

" Woah, woah, you're ok." Aang called softly. She looked around with her chest heaving.  
"Oh thank god." She sighed as she laid back down.

" Wait what! You mean you two are just going to ignore the fact that a giant ball of fire just bursted from her hands!" Sokka cried.  
" She's a fire bender!" The little girl smiled. " She's a nice fire bender!"

" That's how you survived the blast." Aang gasped.  
" Traitor!"  
They all turned their heads and saw Jet standing there, soaked and angry.  
" I should have know! You should die just like the rest of them!"

Sokka and Aang stood in front of her in protection. The little girl let out a cry and ran to Katara, who sat next to Kira in defense.  
Jet let out a laugh," I suppose you all are traitors too?"

" You're the traitor Jet." Sokka corrected calmly. Jet sheathed his hooked swords and charged. With a swift flick of his wrist Aang sent him flying back.

" Lets get going while we can." He spoke while Oppa landed behind them. Sokka turned and knelt next to Kira. Her clothes were singed and her skin burnt and wounded.  
" Can you walk?" He asked. She peered up at him. Her eyes were filled with shock and a sense of hope.

" You should go without me." She mumbled as she broke they gaze. Sokka met his eyes with Katara. Not a word had to be exchanged before she gave him a slight nod. Without giving Kira a chance to argue, he picked her up and ran up and onto saddles. Aang stalled Jet and gave him one last push before jumping up to steer.

" Oppa, Yip yip!"


	3. Chapter 3

" Your wounds look painful, are you ok?" Katara asked with worry. Kira reached up and pulled her mask down along with her hood.

" It more like I'm still shaken up than in pain."

" What you did was amazing." Aang encouraged. Kira smiled at him.

" Compared to what you do? It's nothing. Thank you all for saving me."

" Sokka did all the work." Aang admitted. Kira turned her head and spotted Sokka sitting with water dripping from head to toe. She didn't have to say anything for him to get her gratitude. It was clear in her eyes.

" Katara, can you get rid of all this water?" He asked with his tone back to playful and joyful. She nodded and twinkled her fingers. Droplets raised from him and the dripping stopped. He sighed and laid back against the rim of the saddle with comfort.

" Kira, would you like me to do the same?"  
" No thank you," She started as she let her hair loose and laid back, her skin embracing the sun," This is quite enjoyable."

" We will stop in a town for the day get Kira some new clothes." Aang called back to the group as he leaped his way to the reins.  
" And food, can't forget food." Sokka added quickly. Kira cracked a smile. Maybe they really were going to accept her.

* * *

Kira looked through the clothing of the earth kingdom. The subtle greens and tans would match amazingly with her hair. Finally she settled on an outfit. The pants were baggy to the point they looked like a skirt and the top suited her perfectly with a form fitting bodice and loose sleeves.

That afternoon they found themselves eating outside the village and enjoying the sunlight. A question rumbled inside Aang's stomach. He squirmed in nervousness. He just had to ask her, that's all he had to do.  
" Kira?" He started. She looked up at him from her roasted fish. He paused and looked down. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous to ask, but it wasn't going to stop him.

" Will you teach me to firebend?" He blurted out. There was a silence between all four of them. Suddenly she laughed.

" It's about time you asked. I was waiting for so long."

" Really? When can we start?" He asked excitedly.  
" Once you get water and earth."  
He frowned. " That far away?"  
She couldn't handle the puppy eyes.

" Fine, once you learn water then."

It was still far, but it was understandable.

" Can I at least see something?" He begged.  
" That would actually be really interesting." Katara agreed.  
" She could burn the whole forest down!" Sokka commented as Kira stood up.

" I know what I'm doing Sokka." She corrected as she took her stance. " A lot of people think firebend is about destruction and pain, but it's something so much more."

Sokka stayed silent as she moved her hands graciously. A small ball of fire formed, its flames bright and free.

"It's beauty beyond compare." she continued as she raised her hands. In the air a beautiful dragon formed and twirled its way over their heads with grace. They were all taken back to see fire used for something other than destruction. Words couldn't describe what they saw, it was simply that amazing.  
" Fire is life and warmth. It can keep a person alive as much as it can kill one."

Sokka's found her words lost in the flames. The dragon turned and circled around Katara playful, earning a laugh from her lips. Aang smiled along as he sat forward in interest. Then it turned and lopped around Sokka, slowing and locking eyes with him. He suddenly found himself entrance, almost in doubt this was the very thing wielded by the men who killed his mother.

Kira noticed this, and felt pride blossom in her chest. Slowly, she rose her hands to the sky with a twist and the dragon followed at her command. She straightened her arms out and held them at even height. Suddenly they all were encircled by a barrier of fire, it spinning rapidly with no end. Sokka's heart raced as it began to enclose on them, making them scoot closer. Suddenly his back bumped into something warm. He looked up and spotted Kira. He tried to hide the worry in his eyes but he tried a moment too late. Despite Aang and Katara being so close, she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around him and held her hands out. He found himself watching her fingers , she moved a hand and tipped his chin up with a delicate finger.

Figures of burning flames stepped through the motions of each element. He took only a moment to steal a glance at Katara and Aang, who were too wrapped up in the show to notice anything else. But with her pressing against him he found it hard to concentrate too as the heat doubled. Her new outfit brushed against his arms gently and the smell of her drowned him. Suddenly he began to beg that it was the fire that was making his cheeks hot and not something . . . or someone else.

* * *

* Sorry for the short chapter, I just thought this would be a good place to end :) Dont worry I'll have more out soon! *


	4. Chapter 4

They finally landed in the north pole for Aang to learn water bending. As soon as Kira stepped off of Oppa she found herself freezing. Her natural element was fire, to be warm and in heat. To be in such temperature made her feel frozen from the inside out. Not to mention she wasn't able to bend, not with everyone willing to throw anyone of the fire nation in jail. As in the moment, she was to be a woman of the earth kingdom who fought with nothing more than a bow and arrows.

While Aang and Katara went to meet their trainer she walked around the city. The snow crunched under her feet, leaving foot prints where she stepped. Her teeth chattered and every breath burned. If only she could heat herself up.

She turned the corner and spotted Sokka on the bridge. She walked to go talk to him when she froze. The young princess appeared behind him, smiling along with him. So she turned and walked back the way she came. It was then she decided a warm bath would be best to heat herself up.

Kira stepped inside the bath house and shut the door behind her. No one was near by. Perfect. She unbuttoned her shirt and began to slip off her clothes.

She felt happy for him to find a woman he liked, possibly even loved, and it was obvious the princess loved him back. But between Aang crushing on Katara and Sokka with the princess she felt lonely.

The water enveloped her as she stepped in. Kira submerged herself and let the lower part of her face settle under the heat. Her body began to heat up and run again. She was still sensitive from the blow of the damn but if anything this would help. So she sat in silence until her fingertips wrinkled.

* * *

Kira went out walking again, this time with Katara, who was complaining about the instructor. Then the soot hit.

" What is this?" A young woman asked. Kira bent down and picked the black snow up.

" It's the fire nation." Katara whispered. Kira peered out into the sea , spotting the blockade of ships. Drums began to echo in the air. As Kira walked to the meeting area she knew one thing, she may not see some of these faces again.

* * *

" I call up the volunteers of brave men to receive my marking."

Sokka stood up bravely and began to walk. Katara reached out to stop him when Kira held her back and gave her a stern shake of her head. Kira herself longed to go up as well, but she knew they would never let her. She would have to wait patiently for her chance as well.

Sokka locked eyes with the Princess the looked over at Kira. She gave him a small smile. He had hoped he could have concealed his affection towards the princess but he knew that she could see right through him and that's what scared him.

* * *

Kira grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her, throwing a punch to his face. The fire nation soldier fell the floor and laid limp before she turned and kicked another in his chest. Quickly she drew an arrow and launched it straight into his heart.

" Kira! Help me get Aang and the Princess to the oasis." Katara demanded. Kira nodded and shot another arrow before turning and running. Oppa flew them over to a secluded area that led to a beautiful oasis. Here the noise of fighting was silenced and they were safe.

" Katara, watch after the princess. I'll take care of anyone if they find us." Kira ordered as she stood by the entrance. Her hope dwindled as she watched the hundreds of ships close in. It was all too much.

She glanced back to check on Aang and that's when he hit. She the wind was taken out of her as she slammed onto her back. He launched after when she kicked him up and over.  
" Katara run with the Princess!"  
Katara paused for a moment before disappearing with the princess in tow. Kira was picked up and pinned against the wall by the throat. That was when she could get a good look at him.

" Prince Zuko?" She gasped. His eyes narrowed at the word ' prince'.

" The avatar is mine." He answered back.

" Too bad because He is staying with me." She growled as she laid his foot into his stomach. Zuko stumbled back but quickly recover. He went to punch butKira latched her hand around his wrist as his fist barely missed her face. She raised her foot again but he caught it and threw her to the ground. They both struggled back and forth, both barely missing one another with their fire. Zuko was strong as well as his hits. But both were growing tired, one would have to give up eventually. Zuko continuous threw bursts at her, causing Kira to be pushed back.

She couldn't do any of her true power. It was too risky to hurt Aang. So she took the hits as well as she could. That was when Zuko appeared through the flames and hit her in the chest. Kira fell the floor in pain and gasped for air. She desperately crawled to Aang to protect him but just as he was with in reaching distance Zuko spun her around and knocked her out cold.

* * *

They had found Aang, Knocked Zuko out cold and they thought they would have a chance to win. But Now Zhou stood with the spirit in hand, the sky blood red. There was just no end to it.

" Listen to the him Zhou! We all depend on the moon. What ever you do to the spirit I will unleash on you ten fold!" Iroh threatened. Zhou stood silently with the air thick.

Kira silently came to consciousness. Her body ached with pain from her fight, she could barely move. Instantly she spotted the bag in Zhou's hand and knew what was happening. He lowered the fish in the water but the rage in his eyes made his intentions obvious. With all her might Kira stood and jumped, knocking Zhou to his feet. Zhou threw her against the wall as if she were a feather. But that's when Iroh unleashed all his power and put Zhou and all his men to the ground.

Sokka rushed over to Kira held her face in his hands.  
" Are you alright?" He rushed. She gave a small nod before pushing herself up to sit.

" Will you help me?" She asked. Sokka didn't complain and wrapped his arm around her waist and her's over his shoulders before helping her stand. They slowly made there way to the pond where everyone stood in silence. Kira had hoped she had made it in time, but she was a second too late. The spirit was dead.

" You-" Iroh started," You've been touched by the moon spirit. It's life is in you."  
" Yes, maybe I can give it back."  
Sokka reached and grasped her hand, stopping her. Kira suddenly felt like she was nothing, he didn't even realize that she had slipped her arm off of him and was stand by herself.  
" No, I promised you're father I'd protect you." He urged. Yue continued to walk forward and only said " It's my duty."  
Kira watched her lay her hand on the spirit, light hovering over her fingertips. Then she fell. Kira could never forget the sadness she saw in Sokka's eyes as he held her. All she could do was thank Yue for what she had done. If it weren't for her, they'd never have a chance.


End file.
